Heads and Tails
by earthday
Summary: When Harvey is named as the Joker's next victim, he goes to stay at Bruce's penthouse with unforeseen consequences. HarveyxBruce
1. Chapter 1

Heads and Tails 

**Well, here's a little HarveyxBruce one shot because I am slowly but surely falling in love with this pairing :D I had to split this up into two parts because it was too long for one - hope you like ^^ **

**I don't own the characters etc...**

Bruce hardly ever got any visitors at his penthouse so the knock on the door as the evening drew on was a surprise. Not many people knew he was living there and he liked it being that way but recently, he had been feeling just a little lonely, hiding out here and hoping the press didn't find out where he was. He had thought about moving back to the manor so they couldn't follow him through the large and barricaded gates yet further consideration had proved that a bad idea. Not only would he be even more lonesome out there, trapped on the Gotham outskirts, but he would also be leaving the city without its Caped Crusader. He knew a lot of people were finding the Batman more of a problem than a solution yet Gordon was still relying on him. The police force could probably survive without him but he had made up his mind that as long as the Joker was forcing Gotham into anarchy, he was staying. The newspapers could say what they liked about the Batman, he wasn't going anywhere.

From out in the corridor, the knocking got slightly more insistent and Bruce began to imagine it was the press. He couldn't think why they would be visiting at such a late time but he was constantly wary of their prying eyes. So, instead of answering the door, he called out, asking who it was. That seemed to be a more sensible idea.

'' It's Harvey,'' came the reply and Bruce frowned. _Harvey Dent? What was he doing here? _Still, he was better than the newspapers so Bruce rose from the couch and walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. Harvey stood out in the hallway, seeming almost as confused as Bruce.

'' Harvey,'' he said, glancing up and down the corridor. He was surprised to see Rachel wasn't with him. She usually went everywhere with Harvey. '' Harvey, what are you doing here?'' Bruce didn't want to sound rude but he felt he needed to know. After all, this was his home.

'' It's a long story,'' Harvey replied, sounding a little uncomfortable. '' Can I come in?''

'' Oh.'' Bruce looked down the hallway again but then smiled, opening the door wider. ''...sure.''

Harvey smiled back weakly and stepped in, watching Bruce lock the door. He seemed a bit put out that evening. Bruce didn't really know what to do about that but once the door was locked, he guided Harvey to the couch and offered him a drink. He declined, instead perching down on the seat and taking off his jacket. Bruce gradually sat down next to him, wondering why he was so uneasy. He was normally so calm and it wasn't as if he was shy. He hoped nothing had happened to Rachel to make him like this. '' Something's up,'' Bruce remarked after the awkward silence had become too much. '' Are you gonna tell me this 'long story' of yours?''

Harvey smiled a little and slowly sat back, giving his hands something to do by loosening his tie. '' It's Rachel,'' he said and Bruce's stomach lurched momentarily. Rachel was a close friend of his, always had been – and Alfred's for that matter, considering he'd looked after her for a long time. '' Apparently, the Joker has named me as his next victim and she wanted me to come up here. She says it's the safest place in Gotham at the moment.''

Bruce didn't know what to say to that. He knew not many people had access to it but he'd have imagined there would have been other places. Still, he was glad that Rachel was alright and that she'd sent Harvey up here, for more reasons than one. He had no idea that he had been in trouble. Though he probably could have guessed why the Joker had Harvey in mind for his next victim.

'' Where is she now?'' he asked, referring to Rachel. He hoped Harvey didn't think he was too into her (which he now knew he wasn't) – what with being close to her whenever they were out together and now looking for and asking after her – but for her sake, he wanted to know. She could have easily been next.

'' Rachel?'' Harvey replied. '' She's with Gordon, going over something. No doubt she'll phone me later.''

Bruce nodded. She'd be safe with Gordon. '' So do you have any idea why...why it's you?''

Harvey shrugged but then nodded. '' I don't really want to think about it but I've got an idea...''

'' What's that?''

'' I guess it's because I know the Batman and he says that until he unmasks himself, people are gonna die. Well, not me. Not for scum like him.''

'' You mean the Batman?'' Bruce tried to stop his stomach lurching again as he realised Harvey may have been insulting his alter ego. But Harvey proceeded to shake his head, his eyes slightly wide like he didn't want Bruce to think that.

'' No, no...'' he replied. '' No, not the Batman. I mean the Joker. What he's doing to this city...''

'' Are you scared?'' Bruce didn't know why he asked that. Harvey seemed a little startled by it too.

'' Scared?'' he questioned. '' No, I'm not scared. I've seen what he can do but I'm not scared. More angry than anything else.''

'' Well, you should be careful...'' Bruce muttered but Harvey didn't hear him.

'' I'm sorry?''

'' Never mind...'' Bruce shook his head and then glanced at the empty glasses on the ornate coffee table. '' Do you want a drink yet?'' he asked instead. Harvey shrugged.

'' Sure,'' he replied and Bruce rose, heading towards the kitchen.

***

As Bruce poured the drinks in the kitchen, he sighed and glanced through the door to where Harvey was sitting on the couch. It was strange having him round without Rachel but Bruce wasn't bothered by it too much – at least he tried not to be. After all, Harvey was his friend and he was used to seeing him yet having him alone in his home made Bruce feel a little confused. It wasn't that it was awkward – that had only been the initial feeling – but something else. Bruce still found it hard to admit though as he stole another look at Harvey, he couldn't help it.

For as long as he'd known Rachel, he'd had a soft spot for her. She was beautiful and intelligent and strong and Bruce had adored spending time with her. He still did but there was a change now that she didn't know about. In truth, only Alfred did. He had ways of finding out everything. Bruce didn't mind though – he had thought he would have gone crazy if he didn't tell someone.

The first time Bruce had met Harvey – or even found out that he was Rachel's partner – he had, admittedly, been jealous. He had tried not to be as he always wanted Rachel to be happy but then a worse problem arose. At the start, he had thought that it was Harvey he was envious of – after all, Rachel obviously liked him a lot – yet then it slowly became apparent that was not the case.

He didn't know why but his thoughts after that introduction began to gradually turn to Harvey and the most complicated of feelings started to develop. It could have been because Harvey knew exactly what he was doing and he was powerful and brave, not to mention handsome, yet Bruce had never been attracted to another man before so it was confusing. Still, he couldn't stop these feelings for Harvey and after a while – especially after Alfred confronted him about it – he started to accept them.

However, it was still hard as he didn't want to hurt Rachel and plus, he knew Harvey would probably never see him that way. So, having him sat on his couch all alone on an evening when Bruce had nothing else to do (and by this, he meant he had no reason to trade his billionaire profile for his vigilante alter ego) was almost saddening. He didn't think he could tell Harvey how he felt for a long time, if ever.

But, still, tonight, Harvey needed to be here. If he was the Joker's next victim, he would require all the help he could get, no matter how fiercely he denied that. Bruce, as the Batman, had seen the Joker in action and he knew well he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Bruce doubted he would kill Harvey straight out yet he would do something equally as bad to get information out of him – or whatever he desired. Harvey couldn't let that happen to himself. And Bruce wouldn't allow him to either. As much as he had tried to deny it in the beginning, he really did care about Harvey and the Joker wasn't going to get anywhere near him – not on his watch.

Taking another deep breath, Bruce picked up the glasses of wine and with a rather false smile on his face, walked back into the lounge where Harvey was still sitting, looking a little more comfortable now. The drinks were handed out in order to broaden this comfort but it took a phone call from Rachel to truly do that. Harvey explained after that she'd called to check up on him, like he'd said she'd do earlier that evening, but then he began to stand up, as if to leave. Bruce immediately got frightened.

'' Where are you going?'' he asked almost timidly, looking up at Harvey as he took his jacket from the couch. He smiled and shrugged it on.

'' I'm going home,'' he replied simply. '' Rachel won't know – she's already called here once. It's not like her to call again – she'll probably think that'll seem overprotective.''

'' But she has a reason to be protective,'' Bruce said quickly, wanting badly for Harvey to stay for a number of reasons – safety, company and other things... '' You've been named as –''

'' The Joker's next victim, I know.'' Harvey sighed and shook his head. '' But I'm not scared, I told you. And anyway, the Joker doesn't know where I live.''

'' How do you know that? Harvey, I really think Rachel's right. You'll be much safer here.''

'' No safer than I will be at home. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll phone you as soon as I get there to say everything's alright. Trust me, Bruce. I'm old enough to look after myself.''

'' That doesn't matter. And no, it doesn't make me feel any better either. You know what this man is capable of.''

'' Does he scare you?'' There was a hint of disbelief in Harvey's blue eyes.

Bruce shook his head. '' No, he doesn't. But what he might do to...to somebody does.'' He couldn't bring himself to tell Harvey he was scared for him, even though it was true. '' You know you have to stay here.''

'' Bruce, I don't need a babysitter. I'm going and I'll call when I get home...I'll make sure the taxi driver doesn't go anywhere overly dark.'' And Harvey began to leave, heading for the door. Bruce knew he couldn't just let him go like that. He was possibly putting his life at risk and Gotham had lost too many good people to add another name to that list. He couldn't let him do this.

So, without giving it much consideration, Bruce leapt from the cough and to Harvey's side, reaching out to grasp his arm. Harvey immediately jumped and turned back to him, an implication of surprise in his strong gaze. Bruce tried to say something but being this close to him had obviously affected his speech and nothing came out, just heavy breath. Harvey paused and for a while, the only sound was this heavy breathing, though neither knew why it was so heavy or why it was filling the room like that.

Yet they still couldn't tear their eyes away from each other, a strange force suddenly developing. Bruce's heart pounded in his ears and by the time he finally removed his hand from Harvey's arm, he could feel his legs trembling too. It took all he had left to gulp past his increasingly dry throat and mutter four small words to his companion, echoing in the lavish lounge. '' Harvey, please don't go.''

And then there was another pause, feeling like it went on for much longer than it actually did. Harvey looked back at Bruce with wonderfully blue eyes but finally started to nod, unbuttoning his jacket again. Bruce's heart soared. '' Okay...'' he muttered, almost weakly. '' I'll stay...''

Bruce smiled, never wanting to look away from Harvey's pretty face.

**Continued in the next part **


	2. Chapter 2

Heads and Tails 

**Here's the second and final part... Hope you like :) **

Bruce woke up sweating and panting too early the next morning, his heart in his throat and mind spinning. It had been another one of those dreams again – another one about Harvey – and he was sick of being roused night after night with these memories and thoughts throbbing in his head. They had started when these feelings had begun to develop and had been flashing on and off like an alarm signal ever since. They were frightening at first, startling and confusing Bruce, and even now, after all this time, they still were but recently, they had taken on a new emotion of his, dragging up contemplations he'd rather not have acknowledged.

Each time they appeared to him now, he always woke up with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, threatening to make him cry. Once or twice (or maybe more than that) he had done that, clutching his pillow tightly and trying to stop himself weeping so hard but he still tried to deny things, refusing to believe them. They hurt, more than the sorrow that had created the tears on his sheets, though with every dream he experienced, they became stronger, no matter how tough the barricades Bruce created to stop them.

Yet, that night, as Harvey slept peacefully in the next room along, Bruce felt those barricades soundlessly slip away into nothingness. He had to admit it to himself, if never anybody else in the world. It wasn't any use trying desperately and pathetically to deny it anymore. He was head over heels in love with Harvey Dent and nothing he ever did would change, or stop, that. Gotham's Dark Knight was completely obsessed with Gotham's White Knight. And that was the bottom line, always there through every denial.

Bruce held back a sob as he stared into the dim room, clutching the sheets tight around himself. Harvey was just through the door, in the room beside his, and he barely knew what to do. His feelings were getting much too strong to ignore and everything seemed to point to him telling Harvey how he saw him – even Alfred he said so – but he still didn't think he could.

He liked being friends with Harvey and admitting how he felt could have ruined that. Yet not admitting this could have ruined that too. And Bruce would have done anything to actually sleep at night, rather than stay awake and wonder what he was going to do about everything.

He had to tell him. Alfred was usually right about these things anyway. And if it didn't go well, then...at least he had it off his chest?

Bruce shook his head as he threw back the bed covers and stepped out, slipping on a dressing gown. He didn't want to think about what might happen anymore. He was just going to say what he could. If he could bring himself to do that. For once, consequences were going to have be ignored. With a shudder, Bruce realised that was one of the Joker's twisted ways.

Still, when he reached Harvey's door, even though his heart was thumping much too fast, he knocked three, short times and held his breath. There was no reply and the thought to turn back inevitably crossed his mind but he knew he shouldn't. He had started now, he wasn't going to stop.

So, slowly he eased open the door and peered into the darkness beyond. It took him some time to adjust to it yet when the silhouettes of the chest of drawers and the bed started to emerge, he gradually padded inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. He needed to talk to Harvey but he wanted to do it in his own time and not through waking him from his drams with some violent crash as something clattered to the floor.

Barely breathing still, he closed the door and with all the tenderness of a man frightened and stepped further into the parting darkness, unconsciously biting the inside of his bottom lip. In front of him, he could see Harvey through the dim light, peacefully sleeping with half of his face shrouded in shadows, and although Bruce was immersed in wondering about what he was going to say to him, he couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked.

His fair hair appeared so soft yet tousled fanned out over the pillow, his lips were slightly parted to show a glimpse into his mouth and Bruce couldn't stop the slight skip his heart performed as he momentarily stole a glance at the bare chest that was partly and almost tantalisingly revealed. He really was...attractive? Was that word strong enough?

Quickly, Bruce shook his head to refrain from getting any more distracted and moved closer, feeling his legs go forward before he even had time to think. The atmosphere suddenly seemed heavier and he was afraid that he was going to choke on his words and say something stupid. Never before had he been so nervous. Being so used to the spotlight, that emotion barely registered. But this was different.

Once he had reached the bed at last, he delicately perched down next to Harvey who had sprawled out in the middle of the large mattress and tried to gulp past the dryness of his throat. '' H-Harvey...?'' he mumbled, partially hoping he wouldn't hear. '' Harvey?''

There was no reaction for a while but then, as Bruce almost involuntarily reached out to gently touch his bare shoulder, he shifted a little and a small groan came from his throat. Bruce's stomach flipped slightly yet there was nothing more he could do as Harvey's eyes gradually opened and he started to take in his surroundings, attempting to make sense of them and clear the haziness from his mind. But when his gaze finally found Bruce, he evidently paused and something changed in his face.

'' B-Bruce?'' he murmured, sounding sleepy. '' Bruce, what are you – what are you...''

'' I'm sorry, Harvey...'' Bruce interrupted, shaking his head and looking down. '' I'm sorry, I just...''

'' Just what?'' At first Bruce thought Harvey sounded angry but a quick glance up at him (and his beautiful blue eyes) proved he wasn't. He couldn't ruin that, just couldn't...

'' Nothing...'' he replied too fast, beginning to get up without thinking about what he was doing. '' I-I should go.''

'' No.'' The simple word surprised Bruce and even seemed to surprise Harvey. He immediately turned back to him, looking for something but not able to work out what. Harvey glanced away yet Bruce couldn't stop himself from sitting down again, heart in his throat once more.

'' I-I...Harvey, I could come back in –'' he started weakly but Harvey cut him off.

'' Just tell me what's going on, Bruce. You've been acting – strange all evening.''

'' I-I don't know...''

'' Yes you do know what I mean. I'm not stupid, Bruce.''

'' I know you're not. But that's not what I meant – I know exactly what you're saying.''

'' Then what's going on? Is it Rachel?''

'' No.'' That took Bruce by surprise. '' No, it's not Rachel. Why would it be?''

'' Well, I don't know. You kept asking after her and whenever we're out, you're always close to her.''

'' I've known her since we were kids, Harvey. I care about her but not in a way other than friends. Not anymore anyway...'' Bruce regretted saying that immediately after he did.

'' What do you mean?''

'' Nothing. It's nothing...''

'' I think it is. You've been on edge all evening. Something's definitely wrong. And come on, you came in to see me in the middle of the night. If you were going to tell me something, I've got a feeling it was important.''

Bruce sighed. '' Maybe it is...'' he muttered, looking down.

'' Well, what is it then?'' Harvey paused and seeing the almost shy state Bruce was in, softened his tone. '' Bruce, you're not telling me something...''

'' No...I'm not. But I don't know how to say it.''

Harvey laughed slightly. '' Bruce, come on, you speak in front of people all the time. Don't tell me you're tongue tied. Or is that it? Some presentation tomorrow and you don't know –''

'' No, it's not that,'' Bruce cut in.

'' A meeting then? Something to do with Wayne Enterprises. I can probably...help with that...?''

'' No, not business. Not business at all.''

'' Bruce, I'm not playing guessing games. Just tell me or I'm going back to sleep.''

Bruce took a deep breath, surprised Harvey couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. Half of him just wanted – craved – to leave and let Harvey return to his dreams but the other half knew he should talk to him. _Wow, he really did think too much._

'' Harvey...'' he said slowly, not able to look up quite yet. ''...this is gonna sound crazy but, but...I...''

'' Bruce, just tell me what the problem is or go back to bed. I haven't got time for –''

'' It's you.'' Bruce said it quickly before he could take time to consider it. That seemed to be the only way forward at that moment. Yet, as he gradually glanced back up, head pounding, Harvey frowned, looking confused. Inevitable, really.

'' Me?'' he questioned slowly. '' I'm sorry, I don't understand.''

'' Nor do I, Harvey,'' Bruce replied, trying to keep his gaze on his companion and not on the sheets between them. ''...not fully anyway but I –''

'' Yes?''

Bruce sighed. ''...I have feelings for you, Harvey. And I don't know what you're gonna think about that but it's – it's true. And I can't help it.''

'' ...oh...'' Harvey looked stunned to say the least, the surprise obvious in his eyes. He glanced away, still frowning, but Bruce could see it wasn't because he was angry. There was something else in his gaze yet he couldn't work out what it was. And even though he wasn't hitting out at him like he'd dreaded, Bruce's heart wouldn't stop thumping so hard. The silence spoke volumes but he still couldn't make sense of it.

'' H-Harvey...'' he found himself murmuring after too long a while. '' Harvey, I-I'm sorry.''

'' No...'' Harvey finally looked back up, his eyes meeting with Bruce's. Bruce had to tear their gaze apart.

'' I should go...'' he babbled quickly, beginning to stand up. Harvey watched him.

'' No, wait, Bruce...''

'' I'm sorry, Harvey, I shouldn't have come in.''

'' No, Bruce, listen to me.'' And Bruce felt a hand on his arm, making him immediately stop. Time suddenly froze and for a while, he didn't know what to do. Harvey continued to look up at him through the darkness but it took a gentle tug on the fabric of his dressing gown to make him turn back. And then, after that, he wasn't sure what happened.

Somehow, he ended up on the bed again, facing Harvey and unable to tear his gaze away from him. Yet Harvey was staring back and for what seemed like ages, they echoed the situation they had been in earlier that evening. Once more, Bruce attempted to say something but similarly, nothing came out, just a quiet, incoherent mumble. Harvey didn't seem to be able to string together a sentence either though.

His heart in his throat, Bruce watched him gradually lean forward and slowly tighten his grip on his arm, never breaking eye contact. He felt an almost visible shiver run up his spine and without thinking, he was moving in too, every moment he'd shared with Harvey suddenly and strangely flashing before his eyes.

He couldn't stop himself.

And that lack of self control was one of the many reasons why he leant in even closer and kissed Harvey that night. It was quick and soft but it was a kiss none the less and he couldn't take it back once it had happened. He felt Harvey tense as their lips met and he had almost flinched, fearing he would be viciously pushed away, yet that push never came.

Still, when he pulled back, not sure what to do or feel, the other man looked shocked, his eyes slightly wide. Momentarily deprived of movement, Bruce watched him with a growing pain in his chest as he sat back, nonsensical emotions strewn through his gaze. He looked like he was about to leave, his hands curling around the sheets as if to pull them back. Bruce hardly knew what to do. He couldn't just sit there and see him go like that, abandoning him deep in though and regret. He wanted to at least apologise.

But when he opened his mouth to speak, it wasn't an apology that came out.

'' Harvey, please don't go...'' he babbled instead. His heart immediately missed a beat. He hadn't meant to say that. But it seemed to make Harvey pause anyway. Finally taking his eyes off Bruce, he gradually reached over to the bedside table and searched around for a little while before turning back with a coin in his hand. Bruce had seen him use that for decisions before. He momentarily didn't know what was going on but then Harvey held it up in front of him and explained, his voice weaker than before.

'' ...heads I stay, tails I go...'' he said and Bruce frowned, stomach twisting. He wasn't sure whether he liked Harvey choosing between leaving or not with a coin yet he was already flipping it, watching it turn over and over in the air. Bruce found himself following his gaze.

And then, after what felt like ages, it came down again and Harvey glanced at it, his face not betraying anything. Bruce tried to look too yet he before he could see, Harvey placed it back on the bedside table and turned to him, eyes deep and shining.

'' H-Harvey...'' he started but his breath was soon taken away as Harvey reached forward and deftly pulled open the top half of his dressing gown, revealing his bare skin underneath. He couldn't help gasping when his warm hands touched it, kneading softly. Another shiver ran up his spine and this time, he shuddered along with it, his fingers reaching up out of their own accord to weakly stroke Harvey's blonde hair. Harvey smiled gently at the movement and then leant into it, his and Bruce's foreheads brushing.

All remaining coherent thoughts immediately vanished from Bruce's mind as Harvey kissed him. Their lips met again yet then, he was tipping his head to deepen it and their mouths were fitting together, tongues being introduced. Bruce heard himself moan in the intensity and before long, he was literally falling into Harvey's arms, letting them drift back onto the bed together.

The rest continued long into the night.

***

Bruce woke up late the next morning, curled up against Harvey and with his head buried in his shoulder. His arms were wrapped loosely around his stomach and as he was roused from his dreams by the bright sunlight pouring through the curtains, he shuffled a little, causing Harvey to glance round at him. A warm smile appeared on his face and Bruce realised he was the closest to melting he would probably ever be.

'' Bruce...?'' he asked surprisingly softly and Bruce hummed, stretching as best he could without letting him go. ''...awake?''

'' Mmmmm...'' Bruce couldn't remember much of the night before yet he was extremely tired. He could vaguely recall entering Harvey's room and shyly telling him how he felt but then... Bruce paused. _Oh_. They'd kissed and fallen onto the bed and then somewhere along the line, they had ended up wrapped together, passionately making love. He remembered now. That's why he was in bed with him then. Bruce smiled. He knew Alfred had been right about speaking to Harvey.

All of a sudden, a lovely warmth spread over him and he cuddled closer, mewling into Harvey's neck. He didn't know what they were going to do about Rachel as he didn't want to hurt her but he was too tired to think about that right now. Harvey could handle that. For now, everything could remain in the penthouse.

Gently, Harvey moved in his arms and Bruce glanced up slightly, seeing him reach for his coin on the bedside table. As he began to idly toy with it, Bruce was reminded of those words he'd said the night before:

'' Heads I stay, tails I go...''

It had seemed like a treacherous thing to say then but as Bruce continued to happily watch him, he realised something.

Harvey's coin had two heads.

Either way, he would have stayed.

Bruce couldn't help smiling.

THE END!

* * *

**OK, so I probably totally ruined the characters but I can't resist fluffiness and it serves me right for listening to about a billion love songs when I wrote it XD**

**Still, I hope you liked it.**

**Feedback is always appreciated XD **


End file.
